The Blood Stained Lotus
by The GINNNNGERRRRRRR
Summary: What I originally planned with The Black Lotus. Involves same OC, but he is part of a team, and is not a harem.
1. Chapter 1

This is a spinoff of my fanfic The Black Lotus. It involves the same OC, but it's different in a HUGE way, you can read them both or separately. People complained about my OC being a Gary Stu, so I changed him and am doing something very different from any story I've found other than Blood Stained Chessboard. So let's get this started.

Disclaimer: Monty finished Season One yesterday. If I owned this, there would have been more Velvet.

Zune sighed. He was tired, and he was bored. He was on his way to the prestigious school of Beacon, it was owned by Ozpin, the head master, and it was a very famous school for raising hunters and huntresses. He knew getting in was impressive in itself, but it had that feel of being overly obvious on how much money they had. He wasn't much on people like that. But he knew there was no better school for him to learn more about killing monsters.

Zune leaned back and thought about the events from yesterday. He had seen the faunus protest and had been there when the white fang suddenly showed up. He was still bitter about that seeing as it was a horrible organization that gave all faunus a bad name. He groaned. He hated the lengths he was going through to hide his faunus heritage. He had fake teeth covering his real ones, shaded glasses hiding his slit pupil eyes, and his hair was unruly to hide his wolf like ears.

He sighed, he was hoping this school wouldn't be like the others, where you got away with discriminating faunus, but he doubted the faculty would care that much. He looked around and didn't see many faunus on the airship. He only really saw one faunus, who had some huge rabbit ears, but that was it. He sighed. Here he is, a wolf faunus, and knew that everyone who didn't know him would think that he'd hate cat faunuses, and probably want to eat rabbit faunuses. He isn't a bad guy, the wolf parts gave him a heightened sense of hearing and smell. That along with agility, being more agile, and of course the normal faunus night vision. He wasn't better than anybody in any sense of the word.

He shrugged and put in some ear buds, listening to some arguably freaky but great music that he had downloaded. He shrugged and just leaned against the wall waiting for the ship to get to the school. He noticed people here and there. One huge guy with a mace, a shorter guy with blonde hair a had a sword. Two girls, one looking much younger, talking. A girl with white hair, pale complexion and white clothes, and a girl with black hair, black bow, and black and white clothes. Eh everyone has their fashion choices. He was fine with jeans, black shirt, black hoodie, and black boots along with parts of his long unruly hair dyed a vivid electric blue in random streaks here and there also seemed to be a purple color. Granted he also was wearing a blood red trench coat, but that was to scare you. He then felt the ship rumble. They were landing.

Zune looked out and saw the kid with the sword run out holding his mouth shut. Zune just shook his head and calmly walked out last. He didn't know where to go so he literally just followed everyone else. As Zune waited for Ozpin to start the speech, he found that girl he saw with the rabbit ears. She was isolated from everyone else, so he went and stood next to her.

"Hello there." He said turning to her with a smile.

She didn't answer him but instead shrunk back in fear. He sighed, realizing how scared she was of everyone.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt or harass you in any way." Zune said bending down a little so his eyes would be level with hers.

"really?" She asked in a very quiet and heavily accented voice.

"Yes, really, I don't harm women in normal circumstances." He said giving a warm smile. She smiled back.

"Thank you." She said in a more normal voice.

"For what?" Zune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For treating me like another person and not like an animal." She responded with a large smile.

"Well just because you have an extra set of ears that happen to come from a rabbit doesn't make you non-human." Zune said with a smile. "Hell, it should make you more desirable with all the men!"

"Well it may come as a surprise to you then, but it actually means I've had horrible luck with even getting a friend." She said quietly.

"Well let's fix that, and let's be friends." Zune said smiling. "I don't believe we've been introduced, what's your name?"

"My name is Velvet. Velvet Scarletina." Velvet told him.

"Well Velvet, my name is Zune Midnight. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said with a wide smile. "And might I just add that your name is beautiful?"

"Thank you." Velvet said with a light blush.

'But it's not nearly as beautiful as you or your character.' Zune thought to himself. He then turned back to Velvet. "Don't look now, but Ozpin has just stood up on stage and walked to the microphone to give his opening speech."

Sure enough when Velvet turned back to the stage there stood Ozpin, getting ready to address his new students. He tells them why they are there, and then dismisses them to put up their weapons and go get some sleep.

"How did you know he was about to do that?" Velvet asked him as they went to their lockers, finding out they had ones right next to each other.

"Call it instinct." Zune said with a mischievous smile, 'or the fact that I'm currently hiding the fact that I'm a faunus.' He thought sadly. She didn't hide it, he did.

"Well this seems to be for storing weapons and our clothes." Velvet said looking at the locker's inside.

"Yep. Well I'll get on that." Zune said unclipping his sword in its sheath on his left hip, his collapsible bow on his right, and his quiver from his back, then put his blood red trench coat in the locker and grabbed a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms.

Velvet had put in her case and grabbed a night dress and shorts to sleep in, before they both went to the bathrooms to change. Zune came out, wearing his sleeveless undershirt that he had under his clothes, and it was also pure black. Velvet came out in a light colored night dress with blue shorts on. They smiled and walked out into the building were everyone was gathered for the night. They sat there talking, learning about each other.

Velvet had been abused by other people all her life for being a member of the faunus population. Her father was a diplomat for the faunus, but that didn't make her life any better. Her father may be called a diplomat, but all that meant was that he couldn't be subjected to prejudice or abuse in public, which did help her go to school, and let them get other things. She said that seeing as she was a normal faunus she was still bullied in schools that had a low to non-existent faunus population.

Zune had been raised in a semi-normal life. He had nobody really close to him for a while, till he turned 12. He then made some good friends, and learned stuff like how to make and remix music. Around 13 he fell in love. But his life was then thrown apart. His town was attacked by the creatures of Grimm. They slaughtered most of his friends, and some of his family. He sustained multiple injuries, which left scars along his body including one that was vertical over his left eye. He had his hair dyed to hide who he was when he moved and trained himself in every form of combat that someone would teach him and he excelled and hand-to-hand, sword, and bow. He was a nice guy, but hated people who hit women and tried to start shit with him about how he was. He had told her the reason he survived the attack in his life though, was because the girl that he loved, and jumped in front of a beouwolf that was about to attack him and stabbed it in the head with a large knife.

"Wow, she sure sounds like someone a guy would love." Velvet said kind of bitterly.

"Well yeah, she was. Unfortunately she was killed by the same beouwolf. It's claws were already in the swing when she jumped in front of it. Slashed right through her throat." Zune said somewhat remorseful. He had left that behind long ago.

"I'm sorry." Velvet said hugging him.

"It's fine, I'm over it." He lied hugging her back briefly.

"What time is it?" Velvet asked when she noticed almost everyone else was asleep.

Zune reached into his pajama pants and pulled out a silver and gold pocket watch and checked the time.

"It's about 11:30." Zune said closing his watch and putting it up.

"We better get to sleep." Velvet said grabbing a blanket and pillow that had been set out for everyone, and lying down. Zune did the same.

"Good night Velvet." Zune said closing his eyes.

"Good night Zune." Velvet said. As she started to drift to sleep she heard him scoff at what she had said.

A few hours later at about 2:30 she woke up to hear a horrible screaming right next to her. She looked over and found Zune thrashing about screaming bloody murder as he clawed at his face, and slammed his fists into his chest, before finally collapsing back and crying as he slept.

Velvet looked around and noticed that no one else had woken up and went back to sleep, deciding to ask Zune about it in the morning. 'That was no normal nightmare.' Velvet thought as she drifted off to sleep.

There we go, that is the first chapter of this story, hopefully this will be better then my other two stories on this part of the website. I hope so, anyways, review, flame, comment, just please give me some feedback. And also SPOILER: This is the start of Team SMMR (Summer) and before you say something, the team names never specified if it used the first or last, and there are many stories where the letters are from both and the setup of the letters don't matter. I'm using that system. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Disclaimer: I'm not Monty

Zune woke up and stretched, before wincing. He quickly stood up, and went over to the bathroom and saw that his face had a few scratches here and there. He quickly washed his face with hot water, then went and got Velvet up.

"Hey, Velvet, come on, you should wake up." Zune said while lightly shaking her. She just reacted to his hand on her and quickly grabbed his arm and flipped him while her eyes snapped open. She then realized it was Zune.

"Oh, Zune I'm so sorry!" Velvet said helping him up.

"Velvet, what the fuck was that?" Zune said confused on how this little girl could open up a serious can of whoop ass. Then he remembered that she had made it into Beacon.

"First tell me why you were screaming and crying in your sleep." Velvet countered.

"I suffer night terrors from the night I saw most of my friends be killed." Zune said in honesty.

"I'm sor-" Velvet started to say before Zune held up his hand.

"I don't want your sorrow, I want your happiness." Zune said turning to her.

"You're right I should not dwell on your past, nor should you." Velvet said smiling at him.

"Good, now explain why you suddenly flipped me." Zune said looking her in the eye.

"Well, I have learned how to protect myself even when I'm just waking up, after all, a faunus has to be able to defend themselves." Velvet said looking at him.

"I know, and I won't ever allow anyone to harm you." Zune said with conviction.

"Thank you, now let's go get dressed." Velvet said as they went to their lockers and got dressed, then they went and got some pancakes. They finished, and then went and grabbed their weapons. Zune equipped a short sword in a purple sheath, a collapsible bow with two quivers of arrows, and a small pocket knife with a black blade and his black Kevlar gloves. Velvet grabbed a strap covered in small knives and strapped it on, then put on a belt with a few daggers. Her outfit was jeans, boots, and a blood red t-shirt. Zune wolf whistled, she looked hot.

"Thanks, but why aren't you wearing your trench coat?" Velvet asked remembering the blood red coat from the previous day.

"That was just for show. So I'm guessing that you specialize in every type of knife known to man?"

"Well I'm not exactly a big person." Velvet said with a deadpan expression.

"Hey, knives are very versatile." Zune said holding his hands up. He then handed her his pocket knife.

"Hm, this blade, I've never seen anything like it." Velvet said inspecting it.

"That's because it's made from an asteroid. I made it from metal found inside of it." Zune said proudly.

"Wow, is your sword made from the same metal?" Velvet asked.

"No, my blade is actually made from a metal that is very resistant to everything except a 50 caliber bullet." Zune said pulling it out as he put his knife up.

"Oh, where did you get it? This blade is excellent." Velvet said admiring it.

"I also made it. I make all of my weapons." Zune said sheathing his sword.

"Ah, and excuse me for asking, but shouldn't your bow be where your sword is?" Velvet said noticing his bow would be grabbed with his left hand.

"Only if I want to miss the target. I can't shoot using my right side." Zune said quickly grabbing it causing it to spring into a full sized bow and notched an arrow before taking aim. "See that poster?"

"Yeah, what about it." Velvet said seeing a poster of someone holding a jar of dust.

"I'll nail the nail of their pinky finger." Zune said before letting his arrow fly. They went over and true to his word, his arrow was imbedded inside of her pinky finger's nail. Velvet went to where he was standing and threw a knife and nailed the picture right in-between the eyes.

"That's how I do all of mine." Velvet said retrieving her knife.

Zune just notched and arrow and fired it right after he saw Velvet retrieve her knife. It landed right where Velvet's hand had been a second before. Zune went over and got his arrow.

"I can hit any target you throw at me." Zune said putting his arrow back.

"Show off." Velvet muttered following him. They went to a cliff where Ozpin and Glynda were standing and waited to be told what would happen.

"We will be launching you into the Emerald Forrest. Whoever you make eye contact with will be who you are partners with for the next four years. Go to the temple and retrieve a relic. We will start in one minute. Oh, and one more thing, this forest is full of Grimm, and they will kill you if you do not kill them first." Ozpin said seeing most of them nod, "Any questions? No? Good." Ozpin said clearly ignoring the hand of a tall blonde boy who looked lost.

Zune crouched down and saw Velvet follow his example and then they were launched into the forest. Zune pulled out his sword and used a quick explosion of dust to propel him higher then started to skydive free fall. When he got close to the tree lines he pulled out his sword and started to spin, slicing through the trees. He landed and started to run forward searching for Velvet. He didn't pay attention that much and ran into somebody. He grunted and they both fell to the ground. He got up and helped the other person up and saw he had on jeans, boots, an orange hoody, and was wearing a white mask with black lips and black eyes.

"Sorry about that." Zune said sheepishly. "I'm Zune, Zune Midnight." He said holding out his hand.

"It's fine, my name is Masky Proxy." Masky said shaking Zune's hand. "Were you searching for someone?"

"Yeah, I was looking for Velvet, a faunus with rabbit ears. Where you?"

"Yeah, I was looking for a guy named Rory Williams."

"Well let's get on our way and find them."

*MEANWHILE*

Velvet saw Zune blast off higher into the sky and she quickly made her body thin and passed through the branches before pulling out two daggers and using them to stop her as she stabbed them into a tree. She jumped down from the tree and started to run forward. She also ran into somebody and they fell to the ground. She groaned and saw a hand. She grabbed it and whoever she hit helped her up. It was a guy wearing jeans and a hoodie with two pistols strapped at his waist.

"Sorry about that, my name is Velvet Scarletina." Velvet said holding her hand out.

"It's all fine, my name is Rory Williams." Rory said shaking her hand.

"Where you looking for anyone?" Velvet asked.

"Yes, a man by the name of Masky, wearing a mask. What about you?"

"I was looking for a guy by the name of Zune, with red, blue, and purple hair."

"Well I guess we'll see if we can find them." Rory said as they started to go forward.

*BACK WITH ZUNE*

Zune and Masky where walking to where they thought the temple was when a few beowolves jumped out at them. Zune instantly launched an arrow nailing one through the eye killing it. Masky pulled out two Knives and jammed them into the beowolf he was facing then pulled out a katana and sliced it's head clean off. He then retrieved his knives.

"Wow, that was impressive." Zune said cleaning off his arrow.

"Yours too." Masky said reffreing to the quick kill.

They both smiled and walked forward till they reached a large amount of ruins with some gold and black chess pieces. The stood in the shadows and waited for someone else to come along. Mainly looking for their people. They were shocked when they saw them.

*DURING THAT*

Velvet and Rory were running when they were attacked by two Ursi. Rory instantly shot one in the eyes with his guns killing it. Velvet threw three knives into its head before running up with a dagger and slitting its throat. She then cleaned off her knives and dagger.

"That's impressive." Rory commented.

"Yours was quicker." Velvet commented back.

"I'll accept your praise." Rory said as they walked forward.

"And I'll accept yours." Velvet said as they walked out and saw the ruins full of chess pieces. They started to walk forward then heard their names called out.

"Velvet!" Zune called out walking up with a masked figure.

"Rory!" The masked figure called out waving.

"Masky!" Rory called back with a smile.

"Zune!" Velvet yelled running up and hugging him.

"Hey, it's nice to see you too!" Zune said hugging her back as Masky and Rory got into a bromance hug.

"So let's not waste any time, we are here, so let's get the relics." Zune said grabbing a black bishop, the others grabbing the other bishops to match his. They hurried back to the cliff and saw a pad that looked interesting. They stood on it and it launched them up the mountain. They landed while stumbling on the top of the mountain. Ozpin just sipped his coffee. They walked over to him and saw a few other students were back. They waited a while and when everyone was back they went to the school. While there, they were led into a large place and Ozpin started calling out names. Then he got to theirs.

"Velvet Scarletina, Masky Proxy, Zune Midnight, Rory Williams. You gathered the Bishops and from this day on shall be known as team SMMR (Summer) led by, Velvet Scarletina." Ozpin announced causing mild applause as Zune smiled and Masky and Rory clapped her on the back lightly.

They went off stage and Velvet just looked shocked. She didn't seem able to comprehend that Ozpin had picked her.

"Hey, cheer up!" Zune said with a smile.

"Why me?" Velvet asked still not believing it.

"Because, he saw something in you, something that you don't see in yourself." Masky said looking at her. "Now does anyone here think that she shouldn't be our leader?" Nobody said anything. "There you go."

They all smiled including Velvet and they hurried to their dorm room, seeing that all their stuff was already there. They all decided they could unpack later and quickly got into their beds and fell asleep, leaving everything for the next day.

And that ends this chapter. Now this is what I originally had planned when I made Black Lotus and by accident it turned into what it is at the moment. So this doesn't pertain to that universe. Anyways like always, review, flame, comment, all I want is feedback weather positive or negative just give me any ideas. Also to anyone who got the references of Masky or Rory, please mention it in a comment, anyways, goodbye.


End file.
